Patch Notes (Heroes of Hammerwatch)
Steam version Version 54 Released March 1, 2018 Initial release Version 57 Released March 2, 2018https://steamcommunity.com/games/677120/announcements/detail/1647626939912806858 *Replaced the controller system *Updated the multiplayer system to the latest version If you are having problems with this version of the game you can go back to the previous version by going in to properties on Heroes of Hammerwatch, go in to the Betas tab and pick "version 54" Version 59 Released March 5, 2018https://steamcommunity.com/games/677120/announcements/detail/1647626939926138647 Gameplay: *Lowered tax rates *Removed experience loss from death *Full heal and potion refill when entering mines *Fixed bug where the wrong character titles got applied *Tooltips added for showing tax rate and gold gain Technical: *Fix for certain rejoining issues *Can't accept invites when not connected to network *Fix Steam Controller still being used which could cause crashes on startup If you are having problems with this version of the game you can go back to the previous version by going in to properties on Heroes of Hammerwatch, go in to the Betas tab and pick "version 57" Version 60 Released March 6, 2018https://steamcommunity.com/games/677120/announcements/detail/1647626939930682977 Gameplay: *Fixed missing potion bug *Lowered xp-gain a bit in NG+ *Fixed cost on armor piercing blessing *Fix for archives boss books getting stuck Technical: *Fixed a disconnection issue *Added ability to name multiplayer games If you are having problems with this version of the game you can go back to the previous version by going in to properties on Heroes of Hammerwatch, go in to the Betas tab and pick "version 59" Version 63 Released March 9, 2018https://steamcommunity.com/games/677120/announcements/detail/1649879372448664281 Gameplay: *Added achievements *"Fixed" item shop exploit, now the shop can be randomly empty instead *Certain debuffs can now affect bosses *Increased enemy health for large lobbies *Scorched Earth now does damage to static enemies (towers, spawners) *Consecrated Ground now properly heals other players *You can now only pass the levelcap by going in to NG+ yourself Balance: *Paladin **Reduced armor gain by level from 1 to 1.2. **Reduced resistance gain by level from 0.5 to 0.25. *Priest **Increased health regen gained by level from 0.025 to 0.05. **Divine Protection: Removed from default Priest, (opening up for optional builds without Divine Protection). **Divine Protection: Reduced damage percentage absorbed from 40%/45%/50%/55%/60% to 30%/35%/40%/45%/50%. **Holy Light: Changed scaling of healing amount from 3/3/4/4/5/5 to 2/3/4/5/6/7. *Thief **Reduced mana gained by level from 8.5 to 8. **Increased mana regen gained by level from 0.05 to 0.075. *Warlock **Reduced health gained by level from 9 to 8. **Reduced mana gained by level from 18 to 17. **Gargoyle: Changed scaling of mana cost from 45 to 45/55/65/75. **Gargoyle: Increased cooldown from 2s to 4s. **Gargoyle: Increased duration of Gargoyle from 4s/5s/6s/7s to 6s/8s/10s/12s. **Gargoyle: Decreased range of Gargoyle bolts from 80 to 60. *Wizard **Blast Wave: Changed scaling of mana cost from 35 to 35/40/45/50. **Meteor Shower: Increased mana cost from 75/90/110 to 80/120/160. Technical: *Added console functions "lobby_members" to list everyone in your lobby and "lobby_kick " for kicking a player *Fix for random load screens appearing and causing disconnects *Added g_save_slot function to cfg in order to manage multiple separate saves If you are having problems with this version of the game you can go back to the previous version by going in to properties on Heroes of Hammerwatch, go in to the Betas tab and pick "version 60" Version 65 Released March 14, 2018https://steamcommunity.com/games/677120/announcements/detail/1649880007759995659 *Fixed bug where general store would be empty sometimes when it shouldn't be *Fixed imp/shrine/well/elevator exploit where they could be used multiple times *Fixed several achievements being awarded when joining other peoples' games *Added button for selling 10 ore at a time to the ore trader *Liches should no longer be able to teleport through walls and get stuck If you are having problems with this version of the game you can go back to the previous version by going in to properties on Heroes of Hammerwatch, go in to the Betas tab and pick "version 63" Version 66 Released March 15, 2018https://steamcommunity.com/games/677120/announcements/detail/1649880007764658677 *Fixed a cheat that allowed farming massive amounts of ore and gold *Fix for not being rewarded a kill count on the armory boss *Added ui_chat_scale/ui_chat_width console variables If you are having problems with this version of the game you can go back to the previous version by going in to properties on Heroes of Hammerwatch, go in to the Betas tab and pick "version 65" Version 67 Released March 26, 2018https://steamcommunity.com/games/677120/announcements/detail/1649880641805157556 Edit: Added a version 68 which is a hotfix for the workshop uploader and the level generation hole in prison. Major Game Updates *New multiplayer lobby hosting UI (Private/Public Selector, Player Limit Slider, Minimum Level Slider, Maximum Level Slider, NG+ Level Selector). *NG+ is now selected and switchable by only the host by talking to the guard next to the entrance of the mines. *NG+ is now unlocked at town level (e.g. if one of your heroes have reached NG+3, this difficulty level will now be available for all your other heroes -- no matter their NG status). *Added idle movements for enemies to make maps feel more dynamic. *Workshop support for languages has been added. *More dungeon variation now exists in the Mines, the Prison, and the Armory. *Changed how the imp spawns in dungeons. Be sure to catch him quickly! *Added character HUD for multiplayer. Includes allied health bars and soul link status. *Added a retrain function at the guild hall. Retraining costs 250 gold per skill point spent. *Added Steam trading cards. Class Balance Thief Thieves have quickly emerged as the end-all, be-all damage carry for most playthroughs. They were too safe with their Throwing Knives build at range, while their Primary-based build suffered from being dangerously vulnerable in melee combat. These changes will help the Thief feel more empowered as a Melee damage dealer with higher evasion and greater multi-target stun potential. *Throwing Knives: Lowered damage increase per rank by 1. Increased cooldown from 0.2s to 0.25s. Now have an instant cast time, as opposed to .05s cast time. *Gold Fever: Damage bonus now caps at 100,000 gold. *Slice and Dice: The thief now gets 2% evasion for each stack of Slice and Dice. Stacks are now lost one-by-one instead of all at once, and their duration has increased from 1.5s to 2.5s. *Smoke Bomb: Changed stun duration from 4s/4.5s/5s to 3s/4s/5s. Lowered cooldown from 5s to 2.5s. Ranger Rangers felt frustratingly undertuned. To help highlight what the ranger is capable of, it is receiving steep adjustments to the functionality of its primary attack. Also, more raw power is being given to Flurry of Arrows to make it feel more relevant to the kit. *Bow and Arrow: Movement speed penalty is now reduced by 5% with every level of this ability, from 50% initially down to 25%. Lowered cast time from .05s to instant. Reduced rate of fire penalty while moving from 50% to 25%. Increased projectile speed from 8 to 9 units per second. *Flurry of Arrows: No longer blocks other skills from being used. Now does 30/40/50 physical damage per arrow, instead of using the damage from your current “Bow and Arrow” rank. *Twinned Arrows: Now seeks targets more accurately. Sorcerer Sorcerer has an established identity as a room clearer and a billiards-like gameplay aspect. Its changes here are minor, relative to that of the Thief and Ranger. The focus is instead on quality of life changes, as opposed to direct damage tuning. With so much more accuracy in its Frost Nova projectiles, the number of them is being reduced slightly as compensation. *Frost Shard: Projectile speed increased. Reworked this ability’s ricocheting function. When it bounces, it now seeks out a target instead of bouncing perpendicularly. Moreover, ricocheting grants bonus maximum range. *Frost Nova: Lowered amount of projectiles from 13/16/19/22 to 13/15/17/19. When the projectiles bounce, they now seek out a target. *Orb of Winter: Now bounces instead of disintegrating when hitting a boss, mini-boss, or construct. Minor Class Changes *Wizard’s Blast Wave no longer triggers its cooldown when used without mana. *The aim on some enemy skills should now be appropriately affected by the Confusion debuff. *Paladin Whirlwind now has a new animation. Miscellaneous Fixes and Changes *Fixed map rendering for different ui_scales. *Calculation for life steal, gold gain, and ore gain now follow the “roll_round” algorithm. (For example, if a character has 2.5% lifesteal and hits a target for 60 damage, it has a 50% chance to heal for 1 and a 50% chance to heal for 2.) *Lowered enemy NG+ armor scaling slightly. *Enemies now get slowed when hit by melee attacks. *Enemies now more readily switch aggro between players. *Final boss now has more hp & armor, and faster timing between stomps. *Fixed some healing abilities which unintentionally scaled with buffs that modified %max health. *Fixed breakables sometimes being indestructible for off host players. *Fixed a lot of connection lost issues (related to improved net code). *Chests and secret corridors now only give duplicate items at the expected rarity, instead of a different rarity, when all items in the respective pool have been exhausted. Version 70 Released April 5, 2018https://steamcommunity.com/games/677120/announcements/detail/1647630110575577635 *Several crash fixes *Fixed progress not being saved when leaving multiplayer games *Stuttering fix when using non pixel-perfect rendering *Notifications are now queued up instead of showing all of them at the same time *Added ability to ping to other players (bind in control options) *Added Discord rich presence *Added lobby player list *Added repeating class titles beyond NG+4 *Fix upgrade menu clicking needing some mouse movement *Fixed long shutdown time on Linux *Fixed issue with character titles becoming desynced with your NG+ progress *Added option for having a minimap in the top-right corner *Added ui_hud_coop console variable for diabling Coop HUD *Shatter no longer spawns from the player when there is no line of sight to the enemy killed *Fix for comet cooldown on level 1 *Added effect for spirit cloak Version 71 Released April 10, 2018https://steamcommunity.com/games/677120/announcements/detail/1647630110601274003 *Fixed issue where several items with a cooldown wouldn't trigger properly *Pathfinding fix *Smoother scrolling when in pixel-perfect rendering *Added Itemiary *Multiple Gold/Ore scale bonuses now summed instead of multiplicated Version 72 Released April 12, 2018https://steamcommunity.com/games/677120/announcements/detail/1647630743581597738 *Crash fixes *Improved performance of damage numbers *Added minimap sprite for pings *Damage bonus now gets added on before attack/skill power *Old map now shows unexplored parts of the map transparently Version 73 Released April 26, 2018https://steamcommunity.com/games/677120/announcements/detail/1647632012668261898 This content patch is focused on empowering players seeking to push their limits in NG+. New and inspiring tools will be provided to the player to help them along the way. Class balance will not be a part of this patch; instead, class balance decisions will be made later, after the new meta settles down. We hope you all enjoy the new content, and have lots of fun in the push for new heights in the Forsaken Tower! 'Major Game Updates' Items 14 new Items, 3 new Set bonuses, and the Epic Item quality have been added to the game! Explore the game to find them and discover their unique powers. Some changes were made to existing Items. You can read more about that below in “Chests, Item Balance and Recategorization.” Tavern Richard Hammer is finally done polishing all those glasses (or is he?) and has begun to serve up players! These drinks each provide a power boost in exchange for some drawback. *23 drinks can be discovered throughout the Forsaken Tower in the form of Barrel pickups. *Collecting a Barrel immediately sends it to town; use of an elevator is not required. *Barrels contain multiple charges of that drink. *Barrels exist in three rarities, with Uncommon drinks only being accessible starting in NG+ and Rares in NG++. *You have an initial drink limit of 3 from the Tavern before the start of a run, and also the same drink may not be consumed twice in one run. *The Tavern can now be upgraded twice. Doing so increases your drinking limit and maximum Tavern drink storage. Magic Anvil A magic anvil can randomly spawn in the Armory, with a greater spawn chance in NG+. Collecting it will immediately send it to town for access from your entire guild! *Once the anvil is collected, players can see and collect blueprints for Items up to the Rare quality. Upon collection, blueprints will be available for use on all your characters. *Uncommon blueprints can only be found starting in NG+, and Rare blueprints in NG++. *Legendary and Epic items do not have blueprints. *Some common, uncommon, and rare quality Items also do not have blueprints. *Players can use the Magic Anvil in town to craft 1 Item per game using Ore. The blueprint for that Item will be a prerequisite to craft. *Players cannot craft an Item if they purchased it in the Shop. Conversely, players cannot purchase the same Item from the Shop if they already crafted it. *Players can use the Magic Anvil in town to spend Skill Stars on Attuning Items.The blueprint for that Item will be a prerequisite to Attune. Being Attuned to an Item treats it as if two of that Item were in your inventory. *Using the “Retrain” function in your Guild Hall will now refund Attunement stars as well as Skill stars. New Game+ Overhaul *Several enemies, including bosses, have new skills and behaviours. *Experience cannot be gained if your character’s level is greater than or equal to the current dungeon’s NG+ level cap or character’s own NG+ level cap. *Instead of enemies receiving damage boosts per NG+ scale, the player’s Armor and Resistance are now debuffed per NG+ scale. This has a few implications that deserve commentary. First, it’s important to understand that your Armor and Resistance can become negative, resulting in increased damage taken. Second, this remedies a problem Armor and Resistance used to have: poor scaling. With this change, Armor and Resistance upgrades through items will be more prized. It will take longer to hit the point of diminishing returns associated with positive armor and resistance values. *Level size no longer increases per NG+ scale. Instead, there is a flat 20% increase in floor size compared to NG+0 when playing in NG+1 and beyond. *Added +20% ore and gold gain per NG+ scale. *Price increase for NG+ dungeon stores. 'Chests, Item Balance, and Recategorization' New Chest Drop Rates *Wood: 70% Common Item, 15% blue diamond, 5% red diamond, 5% ore, 5% Uncommon Item. *Bronze: 65% Common Item, 35% Uncommon Item. *Silver: 80% Uncommon Item, 20% Rare Item. *Gold: 25% Uncommon Item, 65% Rare Item, 10% Epic Item. *Ace: 50% Epic Item, 50% Legendary Item. Crown of Kings *Moved to Epic quality. Sphere of Champions *Moved to Epic quality. *Attack Power and Skill Power during combo increased from 50 to 60. Ring of Arcane Power *Moved to Epic quality. *Mana cost reduction improved to 25%, up from 20%. Dragonscale Mail *Moved to Epic quality. *Damage reduction improved to 25%, up from 20%. Earthsplitter *Physical damage from Shockwave increased from 30 to 40. Stormcaller *Magical damage from Chain Lightning increased from 20 to 30. Talisman of Conflagration *Magical damage from Explosion increased from 20 to 25. King's Regalia Set Bonus *Attack and Skill speed decreased to 33%/66%, down from 50%/100%. Fire and Ice Set Bonus *Bonus Magical damage on primary attack increased from 5 to 10. Shaftlocke Pickaxe *Now gives a flat 50% ore gain. 'General Improvements' *New Main Menu appearance. *Missing Class titles will now be retroactively awarded when loading into the town. It may take multiple reloads for this to take effect. *Only the Host in a multiplayer run can begin the run by going into the mines. For non-Host players, the entrance to the mine cannot be interacted with. *Disconnecting from a multiplayer run will save your game for continuation in single-player. *General store now has a reroll button for 100g. Purchasing a single Item grays the button, preventing further rerolls. *Improved dungeon variation in Archives and Chambers. *All healing, except potions, has changed in functionality. Healing is now delivered in the form of a 1-second Heal-Over-Time. If more than your Max Health would be healed within that second, the heal is instead queued into the next second’s HoT. *Lifesteal can no longer heal for more health than a target has. For instance, if you have 10% Lifesteal and you hit a target with 100 current HP for 500 damage, you now heal for 10, not 50. *Shrines no longer ask the player to sacrifice one stat for another. Instead, they give various temporary buffs upon interaction. *Dungeon shops can no longer spawn more than once per Act; however, their appearance will be almost guaranteed. *Dungeon shops now have 5 Items instead of 3, but there is now a purchase limit of 3 Items per shop. Fancy Plume now adds 2 Items to each shop, for a total of 7. *The number of stars you get from leveling up now caps at 10 per level (i.e. levels beyond 35 will now only reward 10 stars). *Added a “1,000,000” button in the Gambling window, visible only when you have the money to bet. Winning the bet will also reward a random Barrel. 'Miscellaneous Fixes and Changes' *Reworked saving system into a single-file format with automatic backups. *Added usable priority so player corpse's will take use priority over other usables. *Added Wisp spawners on minimap. *Added new achievements *Added level cap, % ore gain, crit chance, and evade chance to the character tab. *Added mana cost indicators in the main game UI. *Removed minimap icon for the imp. *Sorcerer, Shatter: Added a distance limit of 250 pixels. *Prison button should now be guaranteed to spawn. *Added 2 new Golden Diamonds worth 1000 and 2500 gold. *You can now find players you've played with in the "recently played with" list on Steam *Several save/reload fixes. *The range at which enemy aggro changes is now shorter. *Improved Discord rich presence. *Fixed some item descriptions. *Sound fixes. *Other player's item sets in their inventory are now visible from the character tab. *Added current NG+ level of the run in the map tab. *Fixed waypoint text issues. *Fixed layout issue in dungeon settings menu. *Lowered drop rates of items from mini-bosses. *Multiplayer menu can now select levels above level 80 if you have any such characters. *Added chance of bronze chests spawning in chambers treasure rooms. *Archives now have less breakables. *Archives teleports now only teleport players to a single destination. This destination now has an icon on the minimap. *Removed healing bannermen. *Skill points no longer overlap with the key count in the UI. *Added cvar ui_chat_pos. Version 74 Released April 27, 2018https://steamcommunity.com/games/677120/announcements/detail/1647632012674048292 *Fix for missing Archives button *Fixed unreachable rooms in Archives *Fixed "gather your party before venturing forth" on multiplayer to singleplayer disconnect *Fixed issue where Markhams 5 set bonus would give 5% instead of 0.5% *Fixed chat line delay bug *Show NG+ value for goldgain in character sheet Version 76 Released May 18, 2018https://steamcommunity.com/games/677120/announcements/detail/1645382116320141316 'New fountain' The fountain has been reworked in order to give more control to the player, now instead of randomly getting positive and negative effects you get to pick them yourself. 'Balance' *Crimson Death now damages 2.5% of current health per tick instead of doing flat damage *Crimson Death life steal now 7.5% *Fewer drinks from each barrel *Changed The Last Sin from -3 mana regen to -33% mana regen. *Buff to Incendiary Demise *Paladin's Charge can no longer do damage to the same unit multiple times during the same charge *Lowered Paladin's Whirlwind cooldown from 10 to 9 sec *Fixed Paladin's Lay on hands skill healing enemies *Fixed Paladin's Juggernaut and Charge doing damage to dragon iceblocks *Fixed Paladin's Charge doing damage to ethereal Wraiths *Fixed Thief's primary doing damage to ethereal Wraiths *Increased Flurry of Arrows mana cost by 10 on all levels *Removed Ranger's arrow damage falloff *Removed lifesteal from return dmg *Lowered damage of spike traps slightly *Increased damage of floor fire traps *Increased range of Cape of the Flamewalker from 50 to 60 *Increased damage of Cape of the Flamewalker from 5 to 10 damage per tick *Increased damage of Talisman of Conflagration from 25 to 40 *Increased damage of Wrath of the Thundergod from 30 to 50 *Fixed monolith damage blessing *Fixed double monolith use in multiplayer *Fix for monolith achievement *Removed enemy debuff resistance NG+ scaling *Enemy NG+ armor scaling lowered a lot and changed to be diminishing *Enemy NG+ move speed scaling changed to be diminishing *Tweaked battlemages: increased cast point slightly, lowered the acceleration and max speed of the projectiles slightly, lowered the resistance pierce a bit *Lowered speed of ghost ranger arrows *Tweaked fire rate of skeleton archers *Lowered skeleton archer arrow speed slightly *NG+3 wisps now either spawn a new wisp or unleash a nova upon death, but not both *Increased cooldown and added a limit on spawners spawning unit when taking damage *Removed red wisps from wisp spawners *Lowered final boss health *Final boss attacks tweaked to do a bit less armor penetration *Lowered health of some units 'Miscellaneous Fixes and Changes' *Added more portraits and made them colored from the character colors *More variation in Chambers *Fixed some item tooltips *Fixed bossbars on minibosses not being hidden from darkness view *Fixed a gambling bug *Show level name in overlay map *Change floor number to show the actual floor number of the act instead of the global floor number *Fix game unpausing when switching from guildhall to playermenu *Show item forge found count *Fix triple chests when destroying secret wall after loading game *You are now able to see on the mini map if you used a teleport in archives *Added some more glass walks *Added ui_tooltip_pretty which can be disabled in order to only show a simple transparent black tooltip rather than an opaque sprite-based tooltip *Fixed wrong offset in text input widgets when text is too long *Netsync triggered effect modifiers (scroll of magic missile, etc.) *Chapel convert button is now less confusing; it'll show the cost even when button is disabled *Discord Rich Presence now shows "Act X floor Y" *Fixes to skill time multipliers *More blueprints in levels *More barrels/blueprints in higher acts and ng+ *Thousands separator on upgrade buttons *Show proper NG+ values for gold/ore gain in tooltips *Fixed some eye boss save/load issues *Fix eye boss wisps shaking when game is paused *Fix empty town when reaching final guild title *Fix slow loading of key purchases *Clamp ui_scale between 0.05 and 100.0 *Fix lifesteal not healing the proper value *Fix mouse getting stuck in top left corner in game over screen when console is up *Added g_potion_delay *Make it a bit clearer that spent stars is spent stars and not available stars *Draw item tooltip above HUD Version 78 Released June 13, 2018https://steamcommunity.com/games/677120/announcements/detail/1646510548751042047 In this patch we have updated some of our rendering technology. If you are having new problems with the game please try updating your graphics card drivers. 'Added Tailor' A new NPC has been added to the guild hall where you can change the appearance and names of your characters. Each class now has a number of equipment color slots with different materials that you can change the color of, you will also find more colors in the dungeon. This change made it so previous characters now look different, in order to fix this the first visit to the tailor is free. 'Miscellaneous Fixes and Changes' *Added Graveyards to dungeon for breaking soul links *Updated some core technology *Remove "A1" etc from overlay map and replace with "Mines" etc *Fix for empty prison chest rooms *Fixed some instability and crashes *Worked on imp balance *Game now pauses when using a shrine (in singleplayer) *Improved performance when a lot of upgrades and items are active *Fixed bug where enemies could evade certain damage that they shouldn't *Poison and burning debuff damage ticks can no longer be evaded *Fixed Anvil icon showing in town when not unlocked *Fix for getting stuck behind the guard at the mine entrance *Fix for duplicate villager outside the tavern *Changed sound for Smite, Holy Light, and Fire Breath *Fixed Last Stand drink to an actual -33% movement speed 'Fountain Balance' *Bigger Bottle, moved to level 1 *Unlimited Springs, moved to level 2 *Abundant Shops, moved to level 2 *Mysterious Guidance, moved to level 2 *Elite Reinforcements, moved to level 1 *Dry Springs, moved to level 2 *Relentless Threats, moved to level 2 and changed favor from -4 to -5 *Lethal Traps, favor changed from -3 to -2 *Infrequent Threats, favor changed from 4 to 5 Version 79 Released July 12, 2018https://steamcommunity.com/games/677120/announcements/detail/3111308963544159596 Classes There was a common theme across several classes where a few skills were unleveled in favor for skill points to be used for attunements, especially in high NG+ modes. While it’s great that the diversity exists that allowed players to chose to avoid leveling unfavored skills for their build, we felt that some skills were left to the side strictly because they felt too weak overall to be worth the points, rather than a build preference. You should feel the effects of leaving a skill unleveled. These changes to classes should promote more active gameplay, and also allow for some new multiplayer class interactions. We have given every character a free retrain to try out new skills. Paladin *Lay on Hands is now an active skill that will buff the Paladin and all allies in an area around the Paladin. The buff heals allies for 3/5/7/9 + 2% of max health and provides a shield that has a 25% chance to block 5/10/15/20 magical damage (this was moved from Shield). The buff lasts for 3/3.5/4/4.5 seconds. *Flames of Devotion replaces Juggernaut. Hitting a target with primary attack builds up stacks of magical damage to all Paladin's skills. Each stack lasts for 1 second and maximum stacks are 12/24. Priest *Holy Light now builds up damage slower but has increased maxiumum damage output of 17/24/31/38/45/52. Heals allies for 2/3/4/5/6/7 + 1% of max health. *Aura of Purification is now an active skill that will provide an aura around the priest that both effects allies and enemies. Enemies have their speed and resistance lowered by 20/30/40%. Allies have their damage taken reduced by 10/20/30%. Aura lasts for 6/7/8 seconds. *Celestial Orbs will now fire at the same target as Holy Light (which can increase their range). Ranger *Flurry of Arrows moved to secondary skill. No longer provides a movement speed bonus on its own. Arrows fired are the current level of the primary attack. *On the Prowl replaces Dodge. When casting a skill the ranger receives a buff that lasts for 2/3/4/5/6 seconds. The buff increases movement speed by 25% and evasion by 5/10/15/20/25%. *Marked Prey replaces Deadly Aim. Primary attack has a chance 10% to apply a "Marked" debuff which lasts for 2.5 seconds. Marked targets have a 5/10/15/20% chance to receive crits from all instances of damage. *Powershot replaces Explosive Bomb. Charged ranged attack that deals up to 100/200/300magical damage with 50% resistance piercing. Maximum charge rate is reached after 1 second. Speed and damage is increased by charging. Sorcerer *Comet damage gain increased to 40/80/120/160/200/240. Freeze time changed to 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2/2.25 seconds. *Frost Nova, increased projectile lifetime by 50%. *Biting Chill slow changed to 20/25/30/35/40% and duration 2/2.5/3/3.5/4/4.5 seconds. Now has a 5% chance to apply freeze for 1.25/1.5/1.75/2/2.25 seconds. *Ice Barrier, each time the Sorcerer casts a spell a barrier stack is added that lasts for 2.5 seconds. Each stack lowers the damage taken from one instance of damage by 20/30/40/50%. Maximum stacks 5/6/7/8. *Shatter, enemies killed while effected by the freeze will explode dealing 40/80 hybrid damage to nearby enemies, (no longer triggers a frost nova). Thief *Throwing Knives got 20% lower cooldown, piercing damage drop off lowered from 25% to 10%, and increased damage from 10/14/18/22/26/30 to 12/16/20/24/28/32. *Grappling Hook gives the thief 100% evasion while grappling. No increased travel speed by leveling. Stun duration changed to 0.5/0.75/1/1.25 seconds. *Smoke Bomb cooldown changed to 5 seconds and mana cost increased to 30/40/50. The smoke bomb will now leave a smoke cloud that lasts for 2/3/4 seconds. All allies in the smoke cloud will have their evasion increased by 10/20/30%. *Slice and Dice stacks are now built up by hitting targets with your primary attack. Each stack provides a 2% attack speed bonus. Maximum stacks 8/16/24/32. Stack duration is 2.5 seconds, if the duration runs out all stacks are lost at once. Stacks no longer provide evasion. *Decimating Strikes replaces Gold Fever. Primary attacks have a 5/10% chance to lower enemy health by 5%, (works on bosses). Wizard *Flame Breath now roots you in place unless you have combo. Increased range and narrower cone of fire. The fire now pierces all enemies. *Flame Shield is now a 20/30/40/50% damage reduction of one instance of damage with a cooldown of 8/7/6/5 seconds. When Flame Shield procs your current level of Blastwave is cast. *Blastwave now destroys "blockable" projectiles. Warlock *Soul Dagger replaces Poisoned Dagger. Now adds a Soul Consumption debuff to enemies that does 12/14/16/18/20/22 magical damage per second for 2.5/3/3.5/4/4.5/5 seconds. The Warlock gains 5% health and 10% mana based on the damage dealt by Soul Consumption. *Soul Sacrifice and Blood Sacrifice has been replaced with Extended Domain which increases the range of all the Warlocks skills and Soul *Cleaver which causes enemies with the Soul Consumption debuff to spread any damage taken to nearby enemies. *Lightning Bolt damage scaling changed from 18/22/26/30/34/38 to 20/23/26/29/30/33/35. *Gargoyle duration is now 5 seconds on all levels. Stun time increased slightly. *Gargoyle and Eye of the Storm will now link together when close to eachother to create ling chain lightnings. Other balance changes Drinks *Incendiary Demise, Lowered magical damage add from 50 to 40 *Wicked Sickness, Changed negative effect to 50% less damage output when not in combo *Crimson Death, Lowered life steal from 7.5% to 5% *Groovy Ghost, Lowered evasion bonus from 10% to 8% *Smelly Old Man, Lowered mana regen bonus from +3 to +2 Items *Duelist's Edge, Lowered evasion bonus from 10% to 8% *Slippery Cloak, Lowered evasion bonus from 10% to 6% *Sandals of Swiftness, Lowered evasion bonus from 5% to 3% *Markham's Mastery, Lowered Armor & Resistance bonus from 1 to 0.5 per item in your inventory Fountain *Fountain, Increased cost of Glass Walks from +5 to +6 *New fountain effect: One Man Guild (No class title bonuses) Monoliths *Endless Potential, Lowered duration from 5 to 4 minutes *Vigorous Restoration, Lowered duration from 10 to 8 minutes Downscaling In order to promote people playing with each other we now scale down players' characters when not playing at the highest NG+ they reached. *Class titles and effective level scaled down to whatever NG+ level you play on *Beating a higher NG+ now always only increases your NG+ by 1 *Players can now get experience at lower NG+ Networking Fixes *Fixed load screen disappearing too soon in multiplayer *Changed networking compression algorithm to a more efficient one *Crash fixes Miscellaneous Fixes and Changes *Removed cost for chapel convert *Skills can now "cancel" the cooldown of your attack meaning you can use them rapidly one after another *Rebalanced enemy experience rewards *Improved details in some tooltips in character screen *Fixed distance based stats descriptions *Added several new colors to find Version 80 Released July 13, 2018https://steamcommunity.com/games/677120/announcements/detail/3111308963552478656 *Downscaling is now a lobby option instead of always being enabled *Statues, towers, battlements and banners can now be affected by soul consumption and burning *Problem with color ID when adding a new violet color, switched names on the new colors *Fix thief not being able to destroy projectiles *Fix floors visited stat on game over screen *Fixed languages not loading on some older Linux XFS filesystems *Increased maximum class titles by 6 Version 81 Released July 30, 2018https://steamcommunity.com/games/677120/announcements/detail/1711816464425382128 *Fixed OpenGL/Intel startup crash *Several other crash fixes *Fixed pathfinding issue where enemies would sometimes fail to find the way *Fixed several issues where game broke when resuming in or around bossfights *Getting pushed through walls should now be much less common *Added "g_extra_players" cvar for making the game harder *Added "ui_speedrun" cvar (1 = show run timer, 2 = show run timer + level splits) *Fix for Ranger being able to shoot powershot through walls *Several minor visual fixes *Magic Missiles, Increased collision size so they are easier to hit *Thundersnow, longer cooldown and lower lifetime of frost orbs *Thundersnow, decreased wind strength slightly *Thundersnow, no longer shoots 3 frost balls in mp *Lich and Eye mini bosses can now be disarmed and affected by debuffs(magebane, shieldbreaker, talisman of decay) *Cape of the Flamewalker, now immediately applies damage when in range *Ghosts and flowers can no longer be affected by bleeding Version 82 Released July 31, 2018https://steamcommunity.com/games/677120/announcements/detail/1711816464433081283 *Fixed a multiplayer crash when people disconnect *Fix for archives boss skipping certain phases Version 83 Released August 7, 2018https://steamcommunity.com/games/677120/announcements/detail/1692676887471996546 *Fix for archives boss becoming permanently invincible *Fixed issue where clients could move before levels had loaded completely References Category:Heroes of Hammerwatch